


So close and yet so far away

by PrinxessButercup



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Business Trip, Daycare, F/M, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Sad and Happy, Young Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinxessButercup/pseuds/PrinxessButercup
Summary: Tony has to go on a business trip, the first without Peter since Peter was born and Peter doesn't want him to go. Peter has to go to daycare, because Pepper is on a business trip and Rhodey has to work. He finds new friends and thinks about his dad.





	So close and yet so far away

**Author's Note:**

> So Peter is 4-years old in this story, he is Tonys biological child but not Peppers, but they are married. Tony is already Iron Man, but not an Avenger. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, just the plot of the story.

“Daddy, I don't want you to leave.” Peter looked up, lips quivering and with small tears in his eyes. Holding tight onto Tony's leg. “Daddy, please don't go, stay with me I promise I won't bother you, please daddy please, please don't to.” He didn't want to leave he wanted to spend all his time with his four-year old son who couldn't pronounce certain words. He wanted nothing more than stay and play another round of hide and seek, but he didn't have a choice. Pepper was already mad at him for being two hours late and he had yet to bring Peter to daycare. “Buddy, I don't want to, but I have too, you will see me in two days again and I promise to play with you the whole day, ok bambino. Anything you want, we can go and have Ice Cream, but now we have to get you to daycare or mummy will even get more mad at me,alright?” Peter seemed like he would think about the offer, Tony knew how much Peter loved Ice Cream, but he had a sudden change of expression.

“I want no stupid Ice Cream, I want you to stay.” he yelled, while stomping his tiny foot on the ground. Tony groaned, this was harder as he thought it would be, he missed Peter already and knew it would just get worse over the duration of the trip.

“Buddy don't make it any harder, you won't even notice I'm gone and you also don't want that mummy gets angry at daddy, do you?” He raised his left eyebrow and Peter shrunk under his gaze and glanced at his feet while he played with his hands as if he felt guilty. The sight broke Tony's heart all over again.

“You promise?” He looked up and directly into Tony's eyes, still making a puppy-face that made Tony want to sell his company to spend more time witch his son. “I promise I will be back in no time and we will spend a whole day together.” Peter was still not convinced, he would be separated from his dad the first time ever so who could blame him?

“Pinky swear?”Peter asked and held out his pinky finger, Tony released a breath he didn't realize he held, it all would go well. Famous last words.

After he had brought Peter to daycare he made his way to the airport. At the daycare they had hugged for five minutes straight, while Peter sobbed softly. Around dinner Rhodey would pick him up and take care of him, he would be in great hands, but still he was scared. What if something happened while he was gone and he couldn't do anything because he was too far away. -Breath Tony, breath, in and out, in and out- he began to relax again, nothing would happen. Tonight Peter would call and would tell him about his amazing day and all the friends he made.

…

Peter was still unsure, the other kids at daycare were all very nice and he was currently playing with another kid which said his name was Ned. Ned was really nice, he even let Peter use his toys. They didn't even realize how much time had passed when they where called to dinner. After they ate Ned was picked up by his mother and Peter was alone. Daddy had told him Uncle Rhodey would pick him up at 7pm and the women at daycare said the time was something like 6:30pm and that he had to wait for half an hour until he would be picked up. Peter was fine with this, he had an amazing day and couldn't wait to tell his father. After ten minutes he got bored and didn't know what to do, he wanted to play with someone the only other kid there was a girl and Peter didn't like girls they were bäh, daddy always said the only girl that was great was mummy and Peter thought he was right, cause his dad was always right. But he was bored so he went over to the girl and hold out his hand.

“Hi I am Peter, who are you?” The girl looked at him weird, like she knew everything about him and Peter didn't liked it. “I am Michelle.” Peter beamed, the girl was nice to him and forPeter that mean he made a new friend.

“Would you like to play witch me Michelle?” The girl nodded and the kids ran to the toys. They played with an astronaut and a cowboy who were in space. Daddy always told Peter something about space when he had to go to bed, he said it was infinite, but Peter didn't know what that meant, so he asked and his dad said it means that it is very big. When Peter had asked if it was bigger than the house daddy had said yes and Peter was amazed. Once Peter had asked about the light points in the sky and his dad said: _“Bambino, what you can see in the sky are stars, they are far far away and watch over you every day and every night, but you can only see them in the night when no clouds are near. They watch you at every time, even when you don't see them and protect you from anything bad. If I am not here anymore, at some day they will be there to watch over you and I will be with the stars to look over you. The stars will never disappear forever just the for the day and sometimes for the night, but never forever.”_

“Peter” “Peter” Peter looked at Michelle, he needed a moment to realize where he were. He was at daycare and not with his dad and the thought made him sad for a moment. “Is everything ok?” Peter nodded.

“I just miss my dad.” The girl seemed to understand and went silent again. After one or two minutes they started playing again. Until they heard a knock on the door. The door opened slowly and Peter could see Rhodey.

“Uncle Rhodey!!” Peter jumped up and run towards Rhodey just to be catched by his arms and be whirled around. Peter laughed and looked back to the girl, she smiled as well.

“When do you get picked up?” He asked the girl, she just smiled and said: ”Never my mum is the daycare women, see you tomorrow Peter.” Peter beamed and went home with Rhodey, he spent the whole ride talking about his day at daycare.

“Can we call daddy now, I want to tell him about my day.” Peter jumped through the room while talking, he was already in his pajamas and had brushed his teeth. “Sure Pumpkin.” Rhodey pulled out his phone and dialed Tony's number.

“Don't call me that, Uncle Rhodey.” said Peter while punching Rhodey's leg. Rhodey just smiled and put the phone on speaker.

“Hey kiddo-”

“Daddy, I have to tell you something.” Peter smiled so much, that Rhodey thought it had to hurt badly but even he had to smile. You also heard how happy and relieved Tony sounded to hear Peter's voice. “Shoot squirt !” Peter didn't need more of an invitation.

“I made two new friends a boy named Ned and a girl named Michelle, they are both super nice. First I played with Ned, he even lend me his toys, he has a really cool toy he says it is a superhero named Iron Man who saves the earth from the bad guys, daddy can I please bring my toys to daycare tomorrow, please.” Tony choked on air and Rhodey started to laugh quietly but Peter was to occupied to notice.

“Sure bambino, you can bring your toys.”

“Thank you daddy, so Ned and I played until dinner, than his mum came and picked him up, so I got bored and asked the girl if she wanted to play with me and she wanted so we played until Uncle Rhodey came, she was really cool and she is the daughter of the daycare women.” Tony smiled sounds like he had fun. “That's great buddy, you have to go two daycare two more times, than I am back, ok, but know everyone named Peter has to go to bed, sleep well, little devil.”

“Night dad.”

…

“Hello Ned, I brought my favorite toy today it is a superhero named Captain America he is very old says my dad, he says he was a good friend of my grandpa. Can you imagine?”

“That is so cool, do you want to switch?” Ned asked and Peter nodded. They started playing they were also superheroes and had to save earth from the bad guys. Peter was Spider-Man because his mummy always said to make your weakness your strength and Peter was really scared of spiders. He had told Ned and he agreed, so he was Snake-Man. They both had blankets as capes, later Michelle joined them and asked to play with them, Ned wasn't sure at first, but when Peter said yes he also said yes. She decided to be Superwoman because women and girls are great and her mum said they weren't appreciated enough, so she would ensure that that wouldn't happen anymore. They played until Ned and Peter were picked up and in the evening he told his dad all about it.

…

As Peter woke up he remembered today his dad would come back, he was instantly happy. But on the other hand he was sad Ned and Michelle would make a trip too the zoo today and Peter couldn't come. He took his favorite teddy bear to daycare so he wouldn't be alone. Almost everyone was at the zoo, only ten other didn't go to the zoo, they were one year older and one of them was really mean towards Peter.

He always made fun about Peter's teddy bear and called him a baby. Justin, that was the name of the boy, called him Petey Baby and made mean faces, so that Peter had no fun at all at the daycare. After lunch it only got worse he called Peter stupid and Peter didn't know that word but it didn't sound nice. In his eyes began to form tears. But he didn't want that the mean boy sees him crying, he would call him a baby again and Peter didn't want that. He ran in the garden and hid behind a tree and cried silently. An hour later he didn't have any tears left to cry so he dried his face and went back inside. He asked the daycare women how much longer he'd have to wait until Uncle Rhodey came and she told him to piss off. He didn't like her, Michell's mother was much nicer but today she was in the zoo. To not angry the woman any further he went away, but he forgot to look out and he went directly in the arms of Justin. Justin was one head taller than him and looked mean. He smiled evilly and took Peter's teddybear without asking which caused Peter to startle backwards. He lost his balance and fell, he landed on his butt. When he tried to stand up Justin pushed him to the ground again and then smiled mean again.

“That is a relly nice teddy bear you have, whats his name?” Peter starred at Justin, with a shaking voice he said: “ähh Fluf-ff-fy”

“That's a cool name, but I find headless Fluffy more fitting.” And with these words he ripped Fluffy's head off. He throwed both parts in the trash and left. Peter started crying again. He just sat there for an hour an cried. This way he didn't heard the knock on the door and the person slowly entering the room.

“What happened, kiddo?”

“Daddy?!” Peter jumped up, stumbling a little bit but still running into the open arms of his dad. “There was this really mean kid who called me baby, stupid and it rip-pped Flu-u-u-Fluffy apart, he was so mean.” Tony hugged Peter tighter, his poor kid he would get this kid kicked out, but first he had to take care of his son.

“We will buy a new one today, ok bambino, do you fancy some Ice cream?” Peter beamed. All problems forgotten.

“Really? Cool, can I have two balls?” he asked sheepishly. “As many as you want and tonight we can watch a movie, alright buddy?” Tony said smiling, finally he had his son back, the last two days had been hell with panic attacks and business meetings. He just wanted to cuddle with his son and watch a sappy Disney Movie.

“As many as I want?” He asked almost whispering, with eyes as big as Ice Cream balls. “But don't tell mummy.” Tony smiled by the thought of his wife.

“What isn't he supposed to tell me?”

“Mummy.” Peter was beyond happy he had both his daddy and his mummy back.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that, please let me know any mistakes I made.


End file.
